Pilot Project Program (PPP) ABSTRACT The Pilot Project Program (PPP) of the Texas A&M Center for Environmental Health Research (TiCER) is to stimulate research on the mechanisms underlying environmental health risks, to facilitate formation of interdisciplinary teams to address important environmental health challenges, to encourage research into environmental concerns of affected communities, and to develop science-based mitigation strategies to real- world problems and communicate these findings to various stakeholders, including policy makers. The PPP will serve a critical role within the Center by funding outstanding, innovative, and early-stage environmental health research projects. These projects will address one or more of the four thematic areas of the Center and serve to attract new faculty into environmental health research. This will be achieved by: (1) Developing a well-structured pilot project program to enhance environmental health research; (2) Recruiting and supporting junior investigators into environmental health research; (3) Expanding faculty participation and creation of interdisciplinary teams; and (4) Encouraging collaborations beyond Texas A&M.